


Julance- Day Twenty One; Lance and Pidge (Plance) [Continuation of Dream]

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [21]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Nightmares, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, dream - Freeform, lance and pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: plance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Julance- Day Twenty One; Lance and Pidge (Plance) [Continuation of Dream]

Pidge and Lance were currently testing out the finished sleep analysis machine Pidge had made for Lance, to see if they could find out anything about his nightmares. What they are, the cause, or most importantly a way to stop them or cope with them. 

“It’s analyzing and giving correct readings that correspond the scans Coran did. It’s doing its job. Are you ready to test it while you sleep?” Pidge showed Lance the readings from the new machine and the scan Coran gave him. Lance wasn’t too good with tech-stuff, but the lines matched up a lot so he assumed that was what Pidge meant.

The two had also gotten pillows and blankets, along with some spare cots from the medical bay, to spend the night in the lab for the machine’s first run. Lance nodded, he was good to do the sleep test. “Okay! Just get comfortable, you can’t take your medicine, though. We don’t know how it will affect the readings.” Coran had found some alien medicine that helped him fall asleep. Due to his nightmares Lance had developed unconscious somniphobia, the drug Coran found was supposed to help that, it calmed his mind’s anxieties around falling asleep.

This was how Pidge and Lance spent the next few movements, sleeping in the lab and running tests and scans. Eventually, once they had some steady readings and knew how the control presented, Lance was able to begin taking his medicine again. After a few phoebes a possible cause was narrowed down and they began finding ways to lower Lance’s stress. After a while, Lance didn’t have nightmares anymore.


End file.
